The development of communications network technologies causes serious imbalance between a technology evolution speed and a device life cycle. For example, a network protocol is updated about every 18 months, and the technology evolution speed is fast, but a service life of a network infrastructure device is at least several years and even decades, and the device life cycle is long. Due to the serious imbalance between the technology evolution speed and the device life cycle, the network infrastructure device needs to include a network protocol configuration apparatus that can configure a network protocol. The network protocol configuration apparatus can support different network protocols, and can implement, according to a specific network protocol, a service corresponding to the network protocol. In this way, networks of multiple standards can exist in one communications network, and a network of each standard uses a network protocol corresponding to the network of the standard. An existing configuration method for supporting multiple network protocols in a network protocol configuration apparatus is to integrate multiple single-mode network protocol configuration apparatuses into one multimode network protocol configuration apparatus, and each single-mode network protocol configuration apparatus supports one network protocol. For example, multiple baseband processing boards are inserted into a same baseband subrack of a multimode base station, and each baseband processing board supports one network protocol. In this method in which baseband processing boards are stacked so that a same multimode base station supports different network protocols, a division granularity of a protocol implementation unit is excessively coarse, and is merely a baseband processing board of a protocol, one baseband processing board supports one network protocol, and a device has low-level integration. Actually, baseband processing boards of different network protocols reuse a function module, for example, each baseband processing board includes a function module that performs decoding processing. In this case, the reused function module is manufactured repeatedly in the baseband processing boards, which apparently increases manufacturing costs.